the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Keeceleon
Keeceleon is a Tasmanian Devil kaiju that features in The Mammal Wars. Of the allies to Jomnune, he is arguably the closest one to the Hyena. Appearance When The Mammal Wars was in production, Keeceleon was originally designed as a Spotted Hyena but was changed to a Tasmanian Devil for two reasons: The first was to avoid confusion with Jomnune whenever the pair interact together (which is a lot) and the second was a lot more significant in the final series. The second reason why Keeceleon was changed to a Devil was because in the final series of The Mammal Wars, Jomnune and Streavooksea interact with each other a lot more with Keeceleon alongside them and it was to further emphasize that Jomnune, Streavooksea and Keeceleon are not related to each other. Like two of his closest allies in the form of Jomnune and Blasteovark, Keeceleon is not described in very much detail in his first appearance, yet this is intentional so as to keep his fear factor. In his first appearance, Keeceleon is described like this: "While inside the shelter, the explorers heard the sound of screeching in a way that was beyond description. Not because it was freaky but because it literally was beyond description; eventually, the screech got louder and it was as if the source was shouting: "Get off my land!" But the explorers weren't going to be put off and shone a light at the source of the screeching which was revealed as a rat like creature with a stocky build and short legs, looking like an underfed bear cub. At first, the animal stood its ground then retreated from the house and ran away." Personality Keeceleon may be a small animal, but he can also be described as being very assertive and almost has the same contempt for humanity as many other hostile monsters and aliens made by the wiki founder such as Jomnune and Blasteovark from The Mammal Wars and The Invaders from the World War X series. This is particularly shown when he takes over an abandoned house and his screech is described as a way of forcing the explorers away because he sees them as intruders. Even though Jomnune is one of Seslinian's most powerful enemies, it is believed that Keeceleon makes the Hyena even more powerful because it is speculated that if Seslinian fought Jomnune and the Devil together then he would be dead and England would have been put under worst circumstances. It also contributes to the fact that Seslinian tells Ostesooks to kill Keeceleon so he doesn't have to. Powers and abilities In spite of his size, Keeceleon is a fairly powerful animal. For one, he can actually ''alter ''his size quite literally in order to make himself appear larger and while Jomnune, Clulphion and Streavooksea can do this as well, they can only raise their manes to make themselves larger. He also possesses a sonic scream which gives a signal to the presence of Jomnune, can be heard from about five miles away and can scramble radio frequencies and destroy cameras. But his screech can also jam cameras so no one can get a picture of him, or they can but a very poor quality one. He can also retract his claws like a cat and possesses an enhanced jaw strength which makes it feel like Seslinian's first encounter with him and Jomnune could also be his last. Along with his ally and many other animals in the series, Keeceleon also possesses telescopic vision which gives him a greater field of vision and can also adapt to many environments. The Mammal Wars Outback Vixen: .]] Outback Vixen marks Keeceleon's first appearance and only appearance in the first part of the series. In the story, he first appears like his common ally does in The King of the Fells: In an abandoned building in terrible conditions, unlike Jomnune however who is seen in a clean abandoned location despite the reputation of his animal, Keeceleon is first seen in a building in an even worse condition. .]] In this case, he is first seen in an abandoned mansion in Leeds or rather underneath the house which actually houses a bomb shelter. The discovery of Keeceleon is first made by the sound of screeching as if he is telling the explorers who are in the bomb shelter that they are intruders, almost the same way that Blasteovark views Seslinian in The King of the Fells; when the fox encounters the tiger, the latter reacts with hostility. While the Devil allows the explorers to keep their torches, he cuts off their electricity and jams their cameras so that the explorers can't get a picture of him nor can they continue filming their explore. He then leaves Leeds and makes his way down south presumably to Buckinghamshire where he remains silent and instead lets the sound of another tiger roar scare Seslinian before making the sound of another screech which scares more Angels as well as Charlotte Burton who is meant to be captured by the Angels. Just as she did for his ally and enemy, Felicity gives Keeceleon his name based on the giggles given out by Jomnune as he returns to England to face Kaulos, having forced Seslinian to retreat back to Sheephouse Wood. But as Jomnune and Kaulos prepare to face each other, Felicity translates an order from Jomnune telling Keeceleon to retreat as well; but Keeceleon shall return along with Seslinian the following morning. Or so it's believed; in reality, Keeceleon comes to return with Jomnune the following night and it is here where Jomnune gets revenge on Seslinian by taking his new mate Mallauxula prisoner while Keeceleon forces Seslinian to watch; all that ends however with the presence of Kaulos: "Seslinian could not do anything either because he was scared that if he did, then Jomnune would cancel his powers out and if the hunch of the Angels and the British Vixens was correct, the Hyena would attack and kill him so England would be open to attack from PHANTOM. The sound of roaring however echoed through the forest drawing all sorts of mixed reactions from the animals; Seslinian and Keeceleon expressed courage, the former because he knew who was coming and the latter...because he was confident that he drove Seslinian away when the source of the roaring came and was confident he was going to do it again. Mallauxula and Jomnune meanwhile expressed fear; Jomnune expressed fear because he knew who that roar belonged to while Mallauxula...didn't and thought it belonged to maybe another animal owned by PHANTOM. As the figure emerged as Kaulos, Seslinian almost reacted with delight and raced towards the Tiger who likewise reacted in a very unusual manner, almost the same manner as Vlaasarak did. The fight for Mallauxula was now on in Sheephouse Wood..." During this fight, Keeceleon comes under attack continuously from Seslinian and the pair blast each other constantly with beam attacks; but the Devil comes under fire again from Kaulos having dealt with Jomnune but as he is being thrown back by the Tiger, the Devil attacks Kaulos allowing Jomnune to attack him. Only the intervention of Mallauxula and Seslinian is able to help Kaulos as the fox pair blast the Hyena with attack after attack after attack while Kaulos and Keeceleon soon make their fight physical. It is also during this fight which forces Keeceleon to retreat and the same fight sparks a vengeful reaction from Jomnune who prepares to attack Kaulos one last time. Hyenas and Tigers: The PHANTOM Invasion: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Monsters